edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lights, Camera, Ed-tion Part 2
This is the second episode of Ricky490's new series, Holly Ed, it's the second of a two-parter showing this whole thing from Grim's point-of-view and the rest of the tale. Story WARNING: THE BEGINNING OF THE EPISODE IS FROM THE GRIM ADVENTURES OF BILLY AND MANDY, BUT DON'T THINK THIS IS A GRIM ADVENTURES OF BILLY AND MANDY EPISODE, BUT INSTEAD OF AN HOLLY-ED EPISODE, SO ANYWAY JUST WATCH AND YOU'LL THEN UNDERSTAND! Billy and Mandy were leaving from school, they entered the room, Mandy slammed the door when closing it. "So how was the last day of school, kids" said Grim, "Boring" Mandy said, "Interesting, Grim" said Billy. "So kids, how about you guys just boss, me around or go get some dangerous, mystical armageddon-bringing item of my trunk" said Grim. "Hey, Mandy, is it Opposite Day" said Billy in confusement. "No, Billy, I know exactly what's going on, whatever you want, the answer is NO!" said Mandy. "Why, would you think I was asking for any...(going on his hands and knees begging) please, let me have a vac-k, I just want a couple of weeks anyway from you, monsters" said Grim. "What do you think, Mandy" said Billy as the kids huddled until they got an agreement. "OK, but on one condintion we want a replacement that we can boss and torture" said Mandy. "I already got it covered, man" said Grim as an african-american man with a jamacian accent entered in a black cloak and scythe. "May, I introduce you to Greg Eagles, your temporary Grim for the summer, man" said Grim. "Hello, ah, Grim is it, just want to review what is my motivation" said Greg. "You're Death, man, that is motivation" said Grim. "Right, I mean, 'I'm cool with it, man'" said Greg Eagles, "Perfect, see you in September" said Grim. 1,000 Miles Away Later... Grim was in a wasteland fulled with carcuses and vultures scurring the sky. "Now, just to be sure, I'm not interrupted during this vac-k" said Grim as he got his Skeleton Key and unlocked a keyhole in mid-air, when suddenly a mystical door came. "This, viewers, is the Anti-Dimension Transporter, man, it can send anyone to anypart of any universe, man" said Grim as he was thinking where to go. "Aha! Dimension 49, Hollywood" said Grim as he dailed 4-9 on the keyboard next to the door and went through the partol. Going through the universe in just one parsec, Grim was seen in Hollywood,man, Grim entered a TV station known as {FBI APPROVED CENSORSHIP}, "Hello, man, I would like to make a business" said Grim as a guy with blonde hair and extremely bright teeth went to Grim, "Hello, skeleton, my name is Mr. Lockhart" he said as he gave Grim his business card. "So what do you want to do in TV business, TV show host, commericials, your own reality show" said Mr. Lockhart suggesting ideas. "Oh, I've always wanted to be a TV show host" said Grim. "OK, then, let's get some contestants, how should we do it" said Mr. Lockhart. "How about a TV contest, man?" said Grim. So Mr. Lockhart allowed Grim to have a contest consisting of a question based on a show they sponsored. "Hello, man, do you have the answer?" said Grim. "The answer is Rainbow Monkeys" said a voice of a Cul-de-sac kid. "You're correct, man" said Grim in the shadows. "What should I do now?" said Grim to Mr. Lockhart. "Ask how they'll use the tickets" said Mr. Lockhart. "Hey, how are going to use those tickets" said Grim. Grim was soon done but had one last thing to do, "Just so I don't face any certain loopholes in my contract" said Grim as he shocked Mr. Lockhart silly. "Where am I? Who are you? And why are you flesh-less?" said the now and forever amnesianafied Mr. Lockhart. Now that everything unknown is taking care of let's get back to the story, "Hello, man, I am the Grim Reaper, but you can all call me Grim, now do we have any questions" said Grim. "Yes, you in the backwards red hat" said Grim pointing to Kevin. "Yeah, why is this show called Holly-'ED!'" said Kevin. "Well it was just originally Holly-(the winner) and since the Eds won, it's called Holly-Ed" said Grim. "Wait, what is this show about?" said Double D. "I'm glad you asked, sock-head, this show is going to be based on the world's most famous movies, Star Wars, Spiderman, Terminator, the movies you watch 100 times a day and it never gets old, and also see how you kids can make it better, now no-more questions, let's get you guys into teams of 5" said Grim. "OK, here's the line-up, man, mono-brow, sock-head, no-neck, melon-head and a piece of wood are Team Antonucci" said Grim. "And the rest of you, Jock, Foreigner, Flirt, Youngling and Baby are Team McIntyre" said Grim, "OK, any last questions." "Yeah, are we going to have a challenge, today" said Jonny. "Of course, but don't worry it will be torturous and miserable" said Grim laughing hardly. "What is it cloak-of-a-bones Reaper?" said Rolf. "You all will be forced to watch the worst movie in the history of movies...Howard the Duck!" said Grim as suddenly by mystical underworld juju all of the contestants were attached to Ludovico-Torture Technology and forced to watch the worst movie in history of time. But soon people couldn't take it, Plank went 1st, then Jonny, then Eddy, then Edd, then Jimmy, then Sarah, then Kevin, then Rolf and then Nazz, and finally Ed was the winner. "Hooray, Ed is the winner, so Team Antonucci wins, and the prize for winning is...Madame Foster's Cheese Pack with Bloo Cheese/Mac and Cheese" said Grim. "Cheese" said Ed as he chomped down the cheese within the plastic wrapping. "Hmm, maybe, Billy and Mandy isn't so bad" said Grim in chagrin. THE END...? Suddenly, sneaking silently and unknowingly is the Kanker Sisters, "We're ready for our mission" said May. "But not as Kanker but now..." said Marie. "But as Schemers" said Lee, as all the Kanker (I mean Schemers) laughed evily. Scores Ed:10 (THE WINNER!) Edd:4 Eddy: 3 Rolf:8 Kevin:7 Nazz:9 Jimmy:5 Sarah:6 Jonny 2x4:2 Plank:1 Trivia *It's ironic that Greg Earles is Grim's subsuite reaper during the vacation because Greg Earles is the voice of Grim *Mr. Lockhart is based on Harry Potter's Gilderoy Lockhart, both have similar facial features and both experienced a similar fate involving amnesia *The studio that's name is '''{FBI APPROVED CENSORSHIP} '''is infact Cartoon Network Studios